Users frequently encounter a variety of different electronic devices in the modern world. Such electronic devices include computers, media players, entertainment systems, displays, communication systems, and so on. Many electronic devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and smart phones, are portable. Some of these portable electronic devices may be configured to be worn by a user. In some cases, a wearable electronic device includes one or more bands, straps, or other attachment devices that may be used to attach the wearable electronic device to a body part of a user. For example, a wrist worn wearable electronic device may include a band that can be used to secure the wearable electronic device to a user's wrist.
A band used to secure the wearable electronic device may not attach the electronic device to the body part as tightly as desired or needed. For example, an electronic device may be able to shift on or slide around the body part while attached to the body part. Additionally or alternatively, the band may be sufficiently loose on the body part such that one or more components (e.g., sensors) in the electronic device may not be able to operate, or may not function as well, due to the loose fit of the band on the body part.